The Unexpected Ending
by Just.Another.Cullen.Girl.15
Summary: Alice keep keeps getting the same torturous visions that knock her to her knees. Bella is so oblivious to what's going on and they want to keep it that way but what if keeping Bella is the key to Alice's visions actually happenign. R&R not sure if cont.


_**Chapter 1: **_

_**( Alice's vision in Bella's POV)**_

"_The pain intensified, creeping it's way through my fragile body, coiling itself around my brittle bones, tightening intensivley with a sheer potency that made me screech out a deafening cry. My blood boiled and the burning sensation filed through my veins. My body was shutting itself down, my eyes were closing and my heart was beating at a deadly rate. "Edward!" I screamed but nothing came out... I screamed out his name repeatedly in terror but once again nothing came out.  
"What was happening, Where am I, Where is Edward, What is this excrutiating pain filling my body?" I thought to myself. I couldn't see, everything was black, I thought maybe it was that I had my eyes closed but I tried my hardest to open them but still everything was black and every part of me was working against me. _

_"Edward, Save me!" I cried out once more but the air around me was silent, nothing, no words escaped my mouth. Suddenly the agonizing pain that once filled my body and the burning sensation that filed through my veins was gone, I felt nothing, I felt empty and then I saw it..._

_On the table layed my limp, fragile body, it was bruised and battered, I saw Edward sitting with his head in his hands, he was, crying? I thought vampires couldn't cry. His face was blank, he was lost and in pain. How am I seeing this? I thought. Oh God am I dead? What about Edward, What about Charlie and Mom and Alice? I can't leave them, they need me. _

_Covering my arms were bite marks, he was changing me? What happened, why was I so bruised?"_

_**(End Of Vision)**_

Alice collapsed to the ground, she screamed. Edward and I rushed over to her. "What is it Alice?" I cried out rushing to hug her. She pulled me in tight, nearly suffocating me. "Ow, Alice, A little tight." I muttered, it was getting a little hard to breath in her death lock. "Sorry, Sorry" Alice murmured her face filled with terror, Edward nodded his head, and pulled me into his arms " Bella I love you " He said. I smiled " I love you too. But what brought that on?" I asked in confusion. "Oh nothing, I just realized I haven't said it as often as I should." He said smiling as he began to caress my cheek with his cool hand. it was sweet, until I realized what he was doing. "Alice what was your vision about?" I said pulling out of his extraordinary gaze to look at Alice who looked so hurt and scared. She looked away from me and called for Jasper, he appeared in less than two seconds, and when he took one look at Alice he rushed to her side and started toying with our feelings.

I felt all calm inside, which side-tracked me from asking Alice anymore about her vision. What was it about, What is going on, Why Can't I know, Why in the world would Edward try to distract me from knowing by playing me like he did? He never does stuff like that. This had got to be bad. Alice closes her eyes.

_**(Alice's vision)**_

_" Bella's limp body lying upon the table, bruised and battered, Edward crying and screaming "No Bella I am so sorry"_

_A growl erupting from behind Edward. A figure with red eyes comes out from the darkness. Where is this? The room is so familiar. The creature is approaching Edward, Why is he so oblivious to the creatures presence? The creature is hissing now, he is in the air , now on top of Edward, Edward isn't fighting back, What is going on? He is killing Edward and Edward isn't doing a thing. The Creature leaves the now motionless and blank Edward and jumps on top of the immobile Bella, he goes in for another kill but then Bella opens her eyes, they were red. She reaches up and clasps her hand on the creatures neck and sits up... she turns her head to the side and opens her mouth. She moves into the creature, it stops growling and hissing and grows still as Bella sinks her teeth into it's neck. "_

_**(End of Vision)**_

Alice gasps again in pain and her eyes re-open. Edward, Jasper and I looked at her confused. ALice never has two visions so close together. What was going on? There are so many questions I don't know the answer to.

"Alice what is it?" Edward asked coldly. Abuptly, his eyes got dark and he stood up and punched the wall screaming. I jumped.

Unexpectedly My vision blurred and everything went black.

**A/N:**

**This story is not a for sure story yet, I am not really sure how much I like it. The idea just seemed to pop into my mind... If you like it please review, I like reviews and If I get enough I'll promise to keep it going. I would also love it if when you review that you could put some ideas in it... I'll promise to give you credit. I love hearing ideas for my stories they make me happy like reviews. So please review.. **

**I love you all :0)**

**Thanks so much :0)**

**J.A.C.G.15**


End file.
